To Protect This Domain
by God's Band Geek
Summary: Elsa saw their ship being swallowed whole by the vicious sea and in that moment she knew she could have saved them. She could have frozen the sea, with just one touch; she could have saved her parents.


**Disclaimer: Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney**

**Okay so... I saw this post on Tumblr and rather than jut let it rip my heart out and make me watch it as it ate it... I decided to flesh the prompt out. You're welcome.**

* * *

"Princess Elsa?" Wilbur asked through the door, his voice heavy with a coming onslaught of tears. He vowed to himself he wouldn't cry though, he would be composed, he would be strong.

"I'm coming." Elsa answered, coming to the door. She thought it was a little too early for dinner to be served already, but decided she was already hungry enough to eat now.

She opened her door just wide enough for whom ever was out there to see her, but not into her room. No one ever got to see inside except her parents. Elsa noticed Wilbur didn't have a tray with him. Instead he had a lone tear trickling down his cheek.

"I am deeply sorry my lady." He clenched his pudgy hands into fists as if to hold back his emotions. He dropped is eyes away from the princess' face because she looked too much like her mother, too much like the queen... And long live the queen right?

"What is it?" Elsa asked, her heart dropping by the second to rest with her growling stomach at the pained look on the man's face. Her hands tightened around the door as she began to cling on to it. She could already hear the words come out of his mouth before they passed through his mind.

"Your parents my lady... They're... They were caught in a storm on sea. The ship has been recovered about three hundred kilometers off where they were supposed to land. No one has been found. Not a single body."

"No." That was all Elsa's lungs could squeeze out before her breath caught in her throat, strangling her. Her knees started to shake violently and her whole body shivered, but she wasn't cold. Her mind was on fire as the temperature in the hallway dropped significantly.

She dashed back into her room and slammed her door shut, crumpling down against it. Her body wracking with grief, her whole heart shattering over and over with each long gasp of air she had to will back into her.

"I am so sorry princess." Wilbur whimpered, gazing at the door for a moment. He wanted to believe she said something back, but he knew better. Finally, after at least five lumbering breaths from the wailing princess did he turn and trudge down the hall away from her. He didn't have the first clue on how to make her feel better.

"I thought you said I'd be fine! Do I look fine to you papa?! DO I?!" Elsa shrieked into the stillness. Ice blasted out from her effectively coating everything in spiky icicles from her frustrations and as her rage went unquenched they grew longer and more sharp.

After hours upon hours of crying and cursing she finally realized that he wasn't going to answer her.

"Couldn't you see how much I needed you here? Why did you leave me all alone?" Once more her mind desperately inquired, and once more there was no response; only her ice glistening from the tired moon through the window.

* * *

_'There's no where to go! Where do I go? Damn it! I don't want to hurt anyone!'_ Elsa thought to herself as she raced away from her own kingdom, outcasting herself. She deemed herself a threat, and she had just sworn to protect her domain that morning. She always knew that this might happen one day, that she would have to protect her people from herself, so on she pushed herself into the balmy summer evening towards the fjord. She finally saw the snow falling.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted out harshly behind her, and she turned around. She was at the edge of the water, no where to go, but she had to so. She kept stepping backwards, eyeing her little sister racing through the passage she had just taken to get there. That's when she heard the crackling of ice as it was crushed under her feet. She snapped her head down and gasped when she saw the ice spreading onto the water.

_'Maybe.'_

"Wait! Please!" Anna begged, and Elsa looked back just one last time. She had to leave.

She turned back and boldly placed her foot onto the frost and it solidified into thick ice at her touch and she snapped her head up. Her eyes took in the entire expanse and she saw that terrible storm in her head. She saw the ship being swallowed whole by the vicious sea and in that moment she knew she could have saved them. She could have frozen the sea, with just one touch; she could have saved her parents. She could have saved her parents and she wouldn't have to be fleeing like she was now. Speeding away from the only person she has to truly care about.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna demanded once more before tripping and falling to the icy ground.

With each bounding step the ice grew more and more broad across the fjord and that one thought drove it's malicious spike deeper into Elsa's frenzied brain.

_'If they would've at least let me come, I could have saved them. I could have proved to everyone that my powers aren't something to be feared, but revered.'_

_'I could have made them proud of me.'_

_'I could have...'_


End file.
